warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brackenfur66
Talk Page Hi! Feel free to leave a message on my Talk Page! I'll respond as soon as I can! :D gweetings hello! [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 15:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) lawl ok! Which project? 15:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, why did you change your mind? =( 16:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey There! Hi brackenfur. just wanted to say hello. Check my talk page! Please try to go on Warriors Wiki chat more often so we can talk more! I miss U! User: Featherpelt/Signature 16:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt RE: Hi! Greetings, Brackenfur. Not much is up save the amount of work I have due this week for my boss. Please note that the talk pages are not intended for casual conversations, and now with the chat room there is little to no reason to contact a person via talk page without a quality reason. In future, if you're after a casual question and I'm not in the chat, try using the send email function so that others don't have to stare at a pointless edit in recent changes. 23:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : Basically, you had no reason to contact me other than casual chatter and polluted the recent changes feed (the one that shows all the changes made on the website recently) with things that no one but the involved people care about and has absolutely nothing to do with the running of the wiki at all. If you want to casually chatter for no reason use the chatroom or the email or the Off-wiki Forum instead of using a means that posts to recent changes. No one needs to see you pointlessly asking what's up. Also, please sign all talk page posts with ~~~~ four tildes to leave your name and date. 01:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Profiles thanx. i like urz 2! 13:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Hey. me again. are you back from your cruise? I miss you quite terribly! :P Im working on some Charart, and I can make you one if you want. please be specific! miss u and check the bolded lines on my talk page! :P :) XD (my siggies a work in progress sorry) 14:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt --~Brackenfur66~ 16:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sig Like it? ;) 16:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Hi, just thought you should know that you should take down the slideshow of chararts on your page. It's against the site's image policy to display images you did not create on your user page. Thanks. 00:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) You're allowed one PERSONAL image on your user page. Not images belonging to or created by other members. Read the image use policy for more information. 22:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Very well, I shall see to it then, if that makes you happy. 00:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : You get one image, Brackenfur. Getting around the limit by putting up slideshows of images is violating the spirit of the rule. If you want extra images, or to show support of things, take advantage of Userboxes. Please take the slideshows down and limit yourself to the one image you are permitted. Thank you, 00:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC)